Pyruvate dehydrogenase multienzyme complex (PDHC) is an enzyme converting pyruvate generated during glycolysis into acetyl-CoA and is an important enzyme for determining carbon introduction to TCA cycle. PDHC consists of pyruvate dehydrogenase (E1p), dihydrolipoamide acetyltransferase (E2p), and dihydrolipoamide dehydrogenase (E3p). Among them, E1p enzyme is encoded by aceE gene. Although the changes in L-lysine production in strain producing L-lysine due to deleting and weakening of aceE gene (Blombach et al., Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol., 76: 615, 2007; Buchholz J et al., Appl Environ Microbiol., 79 (18): 5566-75, 2013) have been known, there has been no report regarding the E1p variant, which can improve abilities to produce L-amino acid.